Too Early to Trust
by A.B.M.Potter
Summary: Universo paralelo -Uma escolha de voltar a sua cidade natal faz Harry Potter se deparar com lembranças que queria esquecer. Um romance, seguido de um assassinato que o faz questionar são seus verdadeiros amigos. -Draco x Harry-


**Too Early To Trust**

**Prólogo**

Amor não existe. É um sentimento que nossas mentes criam para preencher o egocentrismo humano. Animais não amam, são fieis aos seus parceros, por isso não os traem, não os magooam. Custa muito pouco para um homem trair uma mulher, basta ter um motivo tolo.

Meu nome é Harry Potter e irei contar um pouco sobre o meu motivo para acreditar que o amor não existe.

Quando tinha 16 anos estava no segundo ano do ensino médio, de uma cidadezinha de londres, estudava no colégio Hogwarts (1), participava do clube de jornalismo, tinha uma aptidão para obcervar pessoas, criatividade para bolar materias, e tempo livre pra fazer tudo aquilo. Não tinha muita dificuldade com as matérias do colégio, mas tinha com as pessoas. Era muito timido, e fiquei ainda mais quando me apaixonei. E fiquei com medo que as pessoas me regeitassem pelo que eu era. Sim, me apaixonei por um menino.

Seu nome era Draco Malfoy, foi para quem dei meu coração e foi quem o esfacelou. Ele era do terceiro ano, um ano mais velho que eu, era incrivelmente inteligente, atletivo e bonito. Levava jeito com esportes e com as garotas, o que me fazia sentir reprimido (porque ele se apaixonaria por mim, se eu sou um garoto, nada atraente, sem graça e se ele tinha algumas dezenas de seguidoras?). Mas ainda sim gostava dele, e em alguns momentos da minha mente insana achava que me correspondia, mas refletindo agora acho que ele nem me conhecia para gostar assim de mim. Acho que todos os adolecentes frustados amorosamente são assim.

Draco era alto, possuia o corpo definido, ombros largos, cintura magra, o que fazia-o ficar atraente em qualquer roupa. Seu rosto possuia uma beleza rustica, os traços eram bruscos, seus olhos eram médios, de um tom grafite intenso e possuiam uma expressão sempre indiferente. Seus lábios eram de um leve tom roseo e eram finos. Tudo nele parecia que só ficaria bem nele, tudo exclusivamente dele, os olhos, o nariz, os lábios, tudo.

Sabia poucas coisas sobre ele, mas sabia que não gostava de passar tempo em casa, sempre que ouvia ele conversando com os amigos reclamava de sua casa, parecia tem algum problema com os pais. Sabia que ele adorava ler, que gostava de chocolate, que adorava gatos. Sabia que ele era um aluno exelente, mas encrenqueiro. Tinha um companheiro para todas as horas (inclusive as encrencas). Seu nome era Vincent Owen(2). Ele também era lindo, mas namorava uma das minhas amigas.

Quando a data que mais me assombrava se aproximava ia chegando ficava temeroso demais para fazer algo para chamar a atenção de Draco, sempre que ele passava pelo corredor eu me encolhia ou fingia estar conversando com alguém. Nunca tive coragem de dizer nada a ele. A data a qual me refiro é a formatura do terceiro ano. E, para mim, significava que nunca mais iria ver quem eu achava que amava.

Até que minha amiga me convenceu a ir a festa, que por acaso seria na casa de Draco. Eu disse a ela que não era uma boa ideia, mas ela disse que não precisava ter medo de nada. Claro, ela não sabia que eu era gay. Ela me convenceu a ir, chegado lá me achava menor que todos, me sentia reprimido, intimidado. Havia muitas pessoas, muitas que eu conhecia, e quando olhei para os lados não achava minha amiga, me senti sozinho, envergonhado e com medo, achando que todos estavam achando graça de mim, quando na verdade eles não estavam nem prestando atenção em mim.

Senti alguém me puxando pelo braço, e algo humido sobre os meus lábios. Não sabia quem estava beijando, a pista de dança estava logo atras de mim então não consegui me separar da pessoa, que me segurou pela cintura. Consegui achar uma utilidade para as minhas mãos e afastei os ombros do sujeito.

-Vo-você deve estar me confundindo com alguém... - disse quando vi quem era.

-Não, não estou. –disse. –Quer vir comigo até meu quarto?

Para mim não pareceu uma pergunta o segui, e lá cometi o maior pecado da minha vida. Sim, fora Draco quem me beijara. E ao chegar no quarto ele não disse nada, de uma maneira selvagem me beijou, empurou-me para a cama, e tirou minhas roupas. Não tocou nenhuma parte do meu corpo apenas se posicionou na inha entrada e estocou com brutalidade. Nunca senti uma dor tão forte, pedi para que parasse, mas ele me respondeu:

- Não era isso que você queria sua bichinha, meu pau enfiado no seu rabo? Agora aguenta.

Me senti destruido, não queria aquilo, não queria ser usado. O maior pecado da minha vida foi ter deixado aquilo acontecer. Quando aquela tortura acabou, Draco se levantou ajeitou suas roupas e ao sair do quarto disse para mim:

-Quando achar que pode andar se manda, que daqui a pouco vou subir com outra.

Tudo que ele dizia parecia me dilacerar. Eu havia me apaixonado por uma imagem que havia criado de Draco, e não pelo que ele realmente era. Me vesti e com muita dificuldade sai daqula casa, me arrastando. A primeira coisa que fiz quando cheiguei em casa foi me limpar, tomei um banho demorado, com direito a choro e ataque de risos por achar que ele me amava.

No dia seguinte pedi para ir morar com meu padrinho na Dinamarca. E lá pude recomeçar minha vida do zero, entrei numa escola nova, fiz amigos, aprendi dinamarquês, e arranguei até um namorado, Felipe, mas nunca esqueci Draco. Fiz faculdade de Odontologia lá, depois de Felipe vieram outros, mas a imagem de Draco se refletia em cada um deles.

Só tive coragem de voltar a pisar na Inglaterra sete anos depois, meus pais já tinham se mudado para os Estados Unidos e tinham vendido a casa, então estava permanecendo num hotel. Não sabia o que estava fazendo lá, minha familia não estava lá, o trabalho não me prendia a cidade e ainda assim ficava lá.

Um dia, fui ao um supermecado para comprar comida, havia um pequeno fogão, um micrôondas e um frigobar no quarto do Hotel, quando estava na secção de biscoitos e vi um menino chorando com oum pacote de biscoito de bichinhos na mão.

-O que foi, querido? – perguntei para ele, me agache para ficar da altura dele. –Se perdeu dos seus pais?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça. Ele tinha cabelos de um dourado pálido, olhos cinza e pele pálida. Aquela criança me lembrava alguém, mas não conseguia me lembrar quem.

-Me separei do meu irmão... Você viu ele em algum lugar, moço?- disse ele numa voz chorosa.

-Scopirus!- disse uma voz grave, cheia de preocupação, quando olhei senti meu coração pulsar. O homem correu até a criança, o abraçou com força. – Não fique longue de mim. Não sei o que faria se te perdesse...

Afastei-me um pouco para dar mais privacidade aos dois, e sair de cena antes de ser reconhecido pelo homem. Não consegui reconhecer, aquele homem era familiar, mas quem ele era?

-Harry?- disse ele quando estava quase indo embora, meus joelhos tremeram, ele me conhecia, quem ele é? Essa pergunta ficava se repetindo na minha cabeça. - Ah meu Deus... Perdoe-me pelo que fiz. Você sabe...

Virei-me para encará-lo, seu rosto era muito familiar, parecia uma pessoa importante que eu esqueci o rosto, não concegia reconhecer.

-É seu filho?- deixei escapar a pergunta.

-Não... - ele acariciou os cabelos no menino, que sorriu para ele. – É meu irmõzinho. Temos que ir, mas que tal você passar lá em casa? Continua no memo lugar. – ele olhou para mim. Seus olhos pareciam que haviam mudado. Estavam mais brilhantes, como se sorrissem.- É que o Corp tem aula de piano agora.

Não disse nada, o menino chegou perto de mim e abraçou minhas pernas.

-Obrigado, moço, você me salvou!- sua voz infantiu me fez sorrir.

-Vamos Corp, temos que ir. E mais uma vez Harry, desculpe.

Quem ele era? Eu precisava descobrir quem era. Mas como eu ia fazer? Numa cidade pequena era difícil manter algo em segredo, e era difícil alguém não conhecer alguém.

**N/A: **

**1- É uma fic num universo paralelo, mas fiquei sem saco de invertar um nome pro colégio.**

**2-Vincent Owen: o mesmo de Lembranças de uma Escuridão Eterna.**


End file.
